


Needlework

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Light Angst, M/M, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind's hates Chromedome's needles, but relationships are nothing without a bit of compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needlework

The needles represented ever barrier in their relationship. Rewind hated them, and if he had his way, he would have made Chromedome remove them years ago. He didn’t, unfortunately, but they learned to compromise.

Rewind may have hated them, but Chromedome was absolutely fascinated by them. It was possibly born out of his addiction, as he could often be found gazing at them with a mixture of awe and despair. It was a universal impossibility for Chromedome to ever want to go through with a re-formatting, regardless of any of his personal problems. They learned to cope and adapt and along the way, Rewind had learned that the hated instruments could be use in more pleasurable manners.

Rewind arched, Chromedome’s slender needles sliding effortlessly between his seams. The orange mech was careful not to knick any wires along the way. He grazed the tips of them over the inner wires, probing as deep as possible. Chromedome’s digits were usually much too blunt to fit under Rewind’s smaller plating without damaging him. The needles, however, were just the right size to fit under the black mech’s plating.

The feeling was awkward at first, and Rewind was left preoccupied with the thought of what those needles were  _actually_  designed for. in time, the thoughts soon abided into more pleasurable areas. Despite Rewind’s reservations, the fact remained that Chromedome was very talented with his needles. He wasn’t the best mnemosurgeon left in the business for nothing, after all.

Chromedome’s digits traveled down further still, digging into the seam along his hip plating. He stroked the wires underneath. Rewind moaned. Some days, this was enough stimulation to send him into overload. Rewind’s venting picked up, yet he remained just on the precipice of overload.

Chromedome continued to slowly coax Rewind into overload. When he finally did, Rewind released a tiny cry, stiffening in Chromedome’s hold. Chromedome buried and tweaked his needles as far and as safely as possible in the meantime. In the afterglow, Chromedome retracted them back quickly.


End file.
